The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of a mobile terminal. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
Services provided may include the provision of navigation and guidance instructions. In this regard, many mobile terminals such as, for example, cellular telephones, are equipped with position tracking mechanisms. Global positioning system (GPS), cell identification, signal triangulation, or other mechanisms are commonly employed on such devices to determine the current location of the user's of the devices. Utilizing information regarding the location of a particular user, guidance instructions to a selected location may be provided. However, the selected location is typically determined by the user either entering in a specific address or name of a point of interest, or by the user identifying criteria associated with determining a destination and thereafter selecting or accepting one of the possible destinations provided that meet the criteria. As such, the user is aware of the destination to which the user is being guided.
Some users may consider the foreknowledge of the destination to be boring. Moreover, the destinations typically selected may be only those known to the user or those typically offered as options from which the user can select. As such, conventional mechanisms may be viewed as lacking in variety, mystery, and/or fun. Accordingly, it may be desirable to introduce a mechanism by which guidance to a particular destination is not conventional so at least some of the disadvantages described above may be overcome.